Vietnamball
Vietnamball |nativename = Bóng Cộng hòa Xã hội chủ nghĩa Việt Nam|image = vnblll.png |imagewidth = 250px |caption = HOÀNG SA, TRƯỜNG SA BELONG TO VIỆT NAM!!!!!!! |reality = ���� Socialist Republic of Vietnam ���� |government = Unitary Marxist–Leninist one-party state |capital = Hanoi |affiliation = ASEANball |language = Vietnamese (official), French (secondary) |religion = Atheism Buddhism ( Mahayana) Caodaism Christianity |friends = Sovietball Russiaball Hopefully not a future China fan Bruneiball Japanball Indiaball Thailandball Laosball Burmaball Franceball Canadaball USAball |enemies = Mantou GIEB SPRATLYS AND PARCEL Cambodiaball (Not really. Even because he is my brother) Vietnamese Gypsies |likes = REMOVING INVADER!, President Ho Chi Minh, General Giap, Pho, Sushi, Vietnamese food tbh, Worst game ever in existence, AK-47 and AK series rifles, Soviet weaponry, weapon supplier guerilla warfare, jungle warfare, RPG, shooting down Burger's plane, advanced weapons from Israelcube, the last named Nguyen, Doraemon, Motorcycles |hates = Dim Sum and Mantou, Nazism, multipartism, press freedom, independant media, religion |founded = 2897 BC, 1945 (current government) |ended = |predecessor = Dai Vietball North Vietnamball South Vietnamball Provisional Revolutionary Government of the Republic of South Vietnamball |successor = |intospace = First Asian ! |status = Living, successfully removed Tentancles, Baguette, Burger, Pol Pot and Dim Sum!Kicks everyones ass |notes = REMOVE MANTOU ! AND GIB INVESTMENT ! ''' |personality = Patriotism, Nationalism, study and follow Ho Chi Minh thought & very love nature, forests, sea |gender = Female |type = Austroasiatic |Birthdate = September 2, 1945 |military = Vietnam People's Army |food = Pho, rice, noodles and banh mi. |bork = Nam Nam Nguyễn, Nguyễn Phở, Phở }} '''Vietnamball , officially the Socialist Republic of Vietnamball (SRVball; Vietnamese: Bóng Cộng hòa Xã hội chủ nghĩa Việt Nam ''), is the easternmost countryball on the Indochina Peninsula in Southeast Asia. With an estimated 90.5 million inhabitants as of 2014, it is the world's 14th-most-populous countryball, and the eighth-most-populous Asian countryball. Vietnam is neighbored by Chinaball to the north, Laosball to the north-west, Cambodiaball to the south-west, Malaysiaball across the South China Sea to the south-east, and Philippinesball to the east. Its capital city has been Hanoiball since the reunification of North and South Vietnamball in 1975. Vietnamball is one of the world's five remaining one-party socialist states officially espousing communism. It is also notable for being one of the most atheist states around. Vietnamball believes he has noble blood in his veins, by the mother Âu Cơ, a fairy and the father Lạc Long Quân, a Dragon lord, make him stronk than all countryballs who dare fight him! And can into complicated words. History The history of Vietnamball can be traced back to around 4000 years. He was then part of Imperial Chinaball for over a millennium, from 111 BC to AD 939. An independent Vietnamese state was formed in 939. Successive Vietnamese royal dynasties flourished as the nation expanded geographically and politically into Southeast Asia, until the Indochina Peninsula was colonized by Franceball in the mid-19th century. When colonized by Franceball, they installed the Latin script into the Vietnamese language, replacing the Chinese characters formerly used. Following a Japanese occupation in the 1940s, the Vietnamese fought French rule in the First Indochina War, eventually expelling Franceball in 1954. Thereafter, Vietnam was divided politically into two rival states, North and South Vietnamballs. Conflict between the two sides intensified in what is known as the Vietnam War. The war ended with a North Vietnamese victory in 1975. During the Vietnam War, Vietnamball and Khmer Rougeball communists had formed an alliance to fight U.S. (and his alliances)-backed regimes in their respective countries. Despite their open display of cooperation with Vietnamball, the Khmer Rougeball feared that the Vietnamese communists were scheming to form an Indochinese federation with Vietnam as the dominant force in the region. Then, in May 1975, the newly formed Democratic Kampucheaball, dominated by the Khmer Rougeball, began waging a war against the unified communist Vietnamball. Vietnamball, unified under a communist government remained impoverished and politically isolated. In 1986, the government initiated a series of economic and political reforms which began Vietnam's path towards integration into the world economy. In 1995, he restored relations and currently lifted the embargo with former enemy, USAball. Since 2000, Vietnam's economic growth rate has been among the highest in the world. Personality Vietnamball uses foreign investment to purchase Doraemon from Japanball and weapons such as TAR-21 & Galil ACE from Israelcube & other countryballs. Relationships Friends/Bạn bè * 'Sovietball: Vietnam BFF. I miss him very much. * '''Russiaball: Son of Soviet, friend op Vietnam. He gib me weapons. * Cubaball: Another Vietnam BFF. Why this guy is not my neighbour instead? * Laosball : Best friend! But he cannot into SEA. * Israelcube: 'Gibes shiny new weapons such as TAR-21 & Galil ACE! * [[Bruneiball|'Bruneiball]]: '''A random rich dude with oil. Share spratly! * [[Indonesiaball|'''Indonesiaball]]' ':' '''My good kebab friend but luwak coffee is off made actual poop '''BUT IS OF TASTE GOOD.' '''Viet coffee is of best coffee. '''GIB RAID MOVIES * Mongoliaball : 'He of alright but I is stronker then him * [[Tringapore|'Tringapore]]' : '''Good friend and co-worker in ASEAN * 'Finlandball' ':' Thanks for bring Nokia. '''WILL REMOVE FOR REMOVING SOVIET' * [[Canadaball|'Canadaball']]: 'He is really kind and friendly. Has more manners than burger too! * 'North Koreaball ': Yea... was friend"...Now guy who will not shut up about nukes.(And Juche) * [[South Koreaball|'''South Koreaball]]' : '''Land of Kpop, Samsung, plastic surgency & some stupid Hallyu shit........Ehh, I mean gib investment, plox! But remember what you did to me during the Vietnam War! * [[Indiaball|'Indiaball']]' : CURRY STRONK! And also remove Mantou, is of hate chinaball! '''GIB KAMA SUTRA * [[Viet Congball|'Viet Congball']]: Hello, best brother, and is of south! * [[Franceball|'Franceball']] : She was going to colonized me until I remove her off my territory in 1954. Now become good friend... BUT NOT OF GOOD MOTHER * Philippinesball: '''I am not fuse with yuo , '''YUO IS OP MANTOU FAN! But we can, if you can into gieb Parcel (And you're the uke anyways XD) **Reply from I don't claim it... **Reply from Okay good **Reply from So, can we op fuse nao? **Reply from You still op mantou fan, so no. **Reply from Actually... I am not anymore dimsum fan **Reply from Yay! **Reply from I mean no. **Reply from Why change mind?? **Reply from President Duterte **Reply from ...Oh * Kurdistanball: Is fighting like me against his oppressors. Neutral/Trung lập * USAball: '''Frienemy. Use to bomb and burn my clay but I tired him out in it. We became friends in 1995 and have better relationship since then because he gib me business, trade, and new weapons to fight that Mantou on the north. But please apologize and give reparations! And keep on giving me weapons. Still own 3 billions dollars. '''BUT WHY DARE YOU RAISE THESE ANTI-COMMUNISTS!!!! * [[Thailandball|'Thailandball']]' : '''Ewww, shemale. Good place to travel too and good at football. * 'Japanball : A bit too much Fap material, but good anime, monies and Motorcycles, a lot and gibe me more Motorcycles like Yamaha or Kawasaki plox. (also remove Mantou team!) '''BUT REMOVE FUTA AND YAOI! GIB YURI ! * Taiwanball: Give work, plox. CHINA. BUT WILL REMOVE FOR DUMPING IN VIETNAMESE SEA! * [[Malaysiaball|'Malaysiaball']]: Took away 2 football championship title, why? Share spratly! * [[Moroccoball|'Moroccoball']]: We almost have the same flag! But I have golden star and red background. * [[Brazilball|'Brazilball']]' : HUE IZ OP NAM CITY!!!!! REMOVE FAKE HUEZIL!!!! YUO STOLE MY COPYRIGHT OP MY PEACEFUL CITY!!!! '''Good football! Help me into World Cup, plox! Enemies/Kẻ thù * 'Cambodiaball: Y not become my bro? '''FAK YUO! MANTOU COCK SUCKER! I SHOULDN'T SAVE YUO FACKING TRAITOR IN 1979!!! MUST ANSCHLUSS YUO WITH THAIGAY LIKE IN 19TH CENTURY!!! * [[Chinaball|'Chinaball']]: Is used to of friends with us, but not any more, not after Vietnam War. Have been anschluss Vietnam for many time, still, got kick out by Vietnam, Vietnam stronk, Vietnam peaceful, why yuo do this!?!? REMOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEE MANTOU !!!!! ' Though they did helped us during Vietnam war... But still, gib Spratly and Paracel! * [[ISISball|'ISISball]] : REMOVE EVIL KEBAB!!! PREPARE TO BE KICKED ON BUTT IF TRYING TO INVADE VIETNAM!!! * [[South Vietnamball|'South Vietnamball']] : 'YUO IS OF FAKE !!! YUO STAY OF DEAD!!! SAIGON IS NOW HO CHI MINH CITY!!! GET OUT OF BURGER SO I CAN REMOVE OF YUO!!! REAL VIETNAM STRONK!!! I CAN INTO WINNING!!! 1975 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE !!! LITTLE SAIGON CLAY WILL BE LITTLE HO CHI MINH CITY !!! ' Quotes *"Hue is mine! not Brazil" *"Vietnam Stronk! I can into winning war! Now can gib investment." *"I kicked Mongol Empire, France, Murica, China, Khmer Rouge & your ass" *"I have 20,000 dongs baby!" *"Đ*t mẹ mày" (Don't say this in public) *"All I do is Nguyen Nguyen no matter what!" Gallery Chinese New Year.jpg|Happy New Year! 10359168 1475852009317528 3903474630192180736 n.jpg Gib rice.jpeg Vietnamwar.png 1546404 1435938743308855 1574308872 n.jpg The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg Working at a Vietnamese Restaurant.PNG 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! Reddit_legitprivilege_Currency_Confusion.png|Currency Confusion (legitprivilege) Careful with the little ones.jpg If polandball was school.jpg Invasions.png Laos can into neutrality.png MlehEz5.png Food.png fdGeL7m.png SATpQO1.png 7HQMis1.png 7hNhEhh.png Reddit Spike52656 Secret.png XVp53nh.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png awidDAW.png FvaNCsn.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png SIcZYIT.png kohlJAL.png Bsgddhd.png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png 9WRG4E0.png Vo0XLbD.png 'qbEAmMC.png VoNkUek.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'oTqj9gB.png Yugoslav sob story.png PBolNLS.png G3lhIR1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png vrePIjr-600x1398.png Remove chain.png AgentOrangeSyria.png Links *Facebook page *Viet Nam; The invincible Category:Burger remover Category:Vietnamese Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Communism Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:ASEAN Category:Southeast Asia Category:Asia Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Buddhist Category:Mongoloid Category:Communist Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Vietnamball Category:Red Yellow Category:Tropical Category:Austroasiatic Category:Star symbol Category:Independent Category:Socialist Category:Modern Countryball Category:Former French Colonies Category:Elongated Category:N-11 Category:CIVETS Category:VISTA Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Stronk Category:Coffee Category:Socialist Stateballs Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Baha'i Category:ISIS Removers Category:Russian lovers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Russia Allies Category:Buddhism Category:Christian Category:Christianity Category:Buddhistball Category:Atheist Category:Middle Power Category:Press removers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sushi Category:Sushi Lovers Category:Buddhist Remover Category:Christian Haters Category:Muslim removers Category:Muslim Removers Category:Asian Eyes Category:State Atheism Category:Marxist-Leninist Communism Category:ISISball Haters Category:Dim Sum Lovers Category:Pro Palestine